Buoys are well known in the prior art for use in various purposes, including marking navigational hazards, aids to navigation channels, etc. In some instances, buoys are deployed from a ship. In other instances, it may be desired to deploy a buoy from a stowage configuration that is already underwater. Reasons for such stowage can include preventing (or at least slowing) the growth of marine growths such as kelp on the outer hull of the buoy.
Before the buoy can be deployed the buoy often must be transported to the deployment location. Transportation space costs resources for the deployment vehicle, whether it is a ship, UUV, or aerial vehicle; thus, any advantage that allows for compact buoy storage prior to deployment can be desired.
Once the buoy is at the desired deployment location, however, the needs of the user can change. Buoys are often designed so that the separation distance between the center of gravity (CG) and the center of buoy (CB) is a great as possible. The greater the separation distance, the more stable the buoy is in the water. But a large separation distance can also run counter to the compactness proposition. Thus, what is desired is a buoy that can be compact during transportation, but can also have a separation distance that promotes stability (i.e., not be compact) after deployment.
Additionally, if may often be necessary to deploy large number of buoys. For these instances, it can be extremely disadvantageous to the operator to have to take the time to modify the structure of each buoy to “set” the buoy prior to deployment. Further, the use of electronic or other active actuated methods can add to costs, complexity, and can add leak points via siding seals in the case of a pressure vessel. Any lip or edge that is exposed becomes a snag point for kelp and if the system is not rigid enough, it lends itself to possible jamming or partial retraction due to wave action.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a self-stabilizing buoy that has a compact configuration for storage and transportation. Another object of the present invention is to provide a self-stabilizing buoy which has a relatively large separation distance between the (CB) and (CG) for good stability after deployment. Still another object of the present invention to provide a self-stabilizing buoy that can increase the separation distance between the (CB) and (CG) during deployment of the buoy without intervention of the operator. Yet another object of the present invention to provide a self-stabilizing buoy, which can transition from a transportation configuration to a deployed configuration automatically, without any activation or arming by the user. Another object of the present invention to provide a self-stabilizing buoy that can transition from a stowage configuration to a deployed configuration without any power, and without having an adverse effect on the buoy ability to shed kelp. Another object of the present invention is to provide a self-stabilizing buoy and methods of deployment that are easy to use in a cost-efficient manner.